Valentine's Day
by Mystik
Summary: O que realmente aconteceu no final do episódio seis e não mostraram...


**Disclaimer:** Não me pertence...droga ¬.¬

**Valentine's Day**

"Acha que conseguimos despista-lo?"– perguntou Sunao para o jovem ao seu lado.

"Acho que sim."– respondeu o estudante de cabelos azuis.

Já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam fugindo de Matsuri e suas idéias insanas. Já não bastava estarem vestidos de cupido por causa do dia dos namorados!

Hashiba viu o outro esfregar os braços, uma pequena fumaça saindo da sua boca.

"Vamos voltar pro dormitório? Está ficando frio."

"Hai."

* * *

Após tirar aquela fantasia e colocar seu pijama, o jovem de cabelos rosa observava a paisagem pela janela. De repente, alguém o abraçou por trás, assustando-o.

"Quem é q..."

"Ran."

Ele paralisou ao ouvir a voz grave atrás de si. Um beijo foi depositado e seu pescoço, fazendo-o estremecer e soltar um gemido baixo enquanto seus olhos mudavam de cor.

"Yoru..."

"Vamos comemorar o dia dos namorados da forma apropriada?"

"Ahn...sim...Yoru."– a voz levemente mais suave foi ouvida, o corpo menor arqueando-se de encontro ao corpo que o envolvia – "Sinto tanto sua falta..."

"Eu também..."

Ran virou-se para encarar os olhos do outro, depositando um beijo delicado em seus lábios.

"Faça amor comigo...Yoru."

O jovem estreitou os olhos, um deles começando a brilhar num tom dourado. Os lábios se encontraram de forma intensa, duas pessoas que estariam juntas novamente.

Eles caminharam de forma cega até uma das camas, caindo ainda se beijando, se consumindo, se perdendo um no outro. Yoru tirou a camisa do amante com delicadeza, passando as mãos pela pele pálida com adoração.

"Tão lindo..."– sussurrou o jovem de cabelos azuis enquanto descia com os lábios pelo ombro, seguindo até os mamilos, sugando um com a boca.

"Ah! Yoru..."– Ran arqueou as costas, seus cabelos rosas em volta do seu corpo como uma moldura.

O jovem deslizava as mãos pelo corpo do outro enquanto seus lábios davam o mesmo tratamento ao outro mamilo. Lá fora começava a nevar.

Ran fechou os olhos, gemendo baixo. Ele apertou o lençol entre as mãos enquanto arqueava suas costas, querendo mais contato com a boca do outro.

Yoru abriu as pernas do jovem abaixo de si lentamente, se acomodando melhor entre elas. Ele foi deslizando com a boca pelo abdome do jovem, chegando no umbigo e lambendo-o demoradamente, provocando o outro.

"Ahn…Yoru...onegai..."– choramingou Ran, se contorcendo com as carícias.

"O que quer? Me fale..."– sussurrou o jovem de cabelos azuis enquanto passeava com as mãos pelas coxas definidas, roçando os dedos levemente perto da fenda que escondia a entrada do outro.

"Quero...ahn...você...logo..."– gemeu, abrindo os olhos e o encarando.

Yoru sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, lambendo a glande do membro do outro levemente, sentindo seu gosto. Um de seus dedos esfregava contra a entrada do jovem de cabelos rosa.

"Ah! Isso...isso...ahn..."

Ele começou a sugar o membro rígido em sua boca enquanto seu dedo começava a penetra-lo lentamente. Ran arqueou as costas da cama, suspirando e gemendo deliciado.

O jovem apenas o observava com seu olho dourado enquanto começava a suga-lo por inteiro, o seu dedo se mexendo no interior do jovem. Logo, ele adicionou mais um dedo enquanto sugava-o com mais força.

O jovem de cabelos rosa gemia mais alto, enquanto lá fora a neve aumentava de intensidade. Ele apertava o lençol branco embaixo de si e ofegava, murmurando palavras desconexas.

O jovem de cabelos azuis então parou abruptamente o que fazia e encarou-o, ainda mexendo os dedos dentro de Ran.

"Você me quer...agora?"

"Hai...agora...Yoru..."– o outro o encarou, suas faces coradas e sua respiração pesada.

Yoru retirou os dedos e ergueu-se, sentando na cama. Ele então estendeu a mão, num convite mudo.

Ran sorriu fracamente e ergueu-se, engatinhando na direção do outro. Ele então se posicionou no colo de Yoru e beijou-o de forma intensa e demorada, antes de abaixar seu corpo, começando a ser invadido pela ereção do outro.

"Ahn...Ran..."

"Yoru...Yoru..."– gemeu de forma deliciada o jovem, seus cabelos rosas grudando em suas costas.

Quando estava por inteiro dentro do outro, os dois começaram a se beijar lentamente. O jovem de cabelos azuis inclinou-se e deitou o outro na cama, antes de começar a recuar, para então estoca-lo mais firmemente, atingindo sua próstata.

"AH! Yoru...uhn..."– Ran afundou a cabeça no colchão, recebendo todo o impacto dos movimentos do outro.

Logo eles começaram a se beijar enquanto o jovem de cabelos azuis se movimentava de forma rápida e profunda no interior do outro embaixo de si, tornando os gemidos numerosos.

"Ran..."

"Yoru...mais rápido..."– gemeu, arranhando as costas do outro com suas unhas.

O outro grunhiu, seu olho brilhando de forma dourada. Ele redobrou a força e a velocidade dos movimentos, sentindo o membro rígido de Ran esfregar em seu abdome. Ele então o pegou em mãos, e começou a bombeá-lo no ritmo que impunha, esfregando com o dedão o líquido que já surgia na ponta.

"Ahnnn...ahn...Yo-ru..."– Os cabelos rosas se espalhavam pela cama enquanto ele simplesmente deixava-se ser invadido pelo outro, gemendo e sussurrando palavras de incentivo.

A neve do lado de fora aumentava cada vez mais. A luz da lua iluminava os corpos que brilhavam com uma fina camada de suor. Yoru afundou o rosto no pescoço do outro, gemendo, sentindo se aproximar do clímax cada vez mais.

"Ran...ahn..."– gemeu.

"Quero sentir..."– sussurrou rouco.

O jovem de cabelos azuis gemeu enquanto manipulava-o cada vez mais rapidamente. Ele gemeu de forma rouca e estrangulada enquanto sentia seu corpo estremecer e preencher o interior de Ran, sua semente saindo em jatos fortes.

"Yoru...ahn..."– num gemido rouco, o jovem também alcançou o orgasmo, molhando seus corpos com seu sêmen.

Yoru encarou os olhos do outro, dando um sorriso satisfeito. Ele então cuidadosamente se retirou do interior dele e deitou-se na cama.

Ran suspirou e virou-se, encostando sua cabeça no peito forte do outro, enquanto seus dedos faziam círculos preguiçosos naquela região.

"Ran..."– chamou o jovem de cabelos azuis.

"Senti sua falta Yoru...ahn..."– falou de modo lânguido.

"Eu também..."– ele encarou o jovem menor – "Mas tem algo que eu quero te perguntar."

"O que é?"

"O que o Sunao pretende? A volta dele, dessa maneira repentina..."

"Eu não sei."– disse Ran, desviando o olhar.

"Mentiroso."– suspirou, sabendo que o outro não lhe contaria.

"Eu não sou mentiroso!"– reclamou, voltando a encara-lo.

Yoru apenas sorriu e beijou-o levemente nos lábios. Depois se separou e suspirou.

"Vamos dormir. Esquece que eu perguntei isso."

O jovem de cabelos rosa obedeceu, aliviado por não ter sido pressionado. Aquele era um assunto entre Sunao e Hashiba, apenas.

* * *

A luz do sol invadiu o quarto na manhã de inverno. O chão do pátio dos dormitórios estava inteiramente branco e alguns pássaros cantavam. O ar estava tranqüilo. Exceto num certo dormitório...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"– duas vozes puderam ser ouvidas.

Hashiba caiu da cama. Logo ele se levantou e tentou se cobrir com a calça que achara caída no chão. Ele sentia seu estômago úmido e corou levemente ao constatar o que era.

Sunao, por sua vez, estava mais corado que o outro. Ele sentia algo molhado e quente escorrer de sua entrada, sujando suas coxas. E ele sabia bem o que era, corando ainda mais.

"O que...como...ah..."– repetia o jovem de cabelos azuis, não conseguindo formar uma frase coerente.

"Não."– Fujimori ergueu a mão, sua voz saindo neutra, surpreendentemente – "Não fale nada. A culpa não é...sua."

"Mas o que houve...aqui?"

"Yoru...e Ran."– foi o que saiu de seus lábios, enquanto ele encarava a parede.

Hashiba observou o rosto corado do jovem. Então se levantou e sussurrou.

"Eu vou...tomar banho."

"Hai."– respondeu, ainda observando a parede.

Dando um suspiro, o jovem pegou sua toalha e uma roupa limpa, saindo do quarto.

Sunao respirou novamente. Ele deitou-se na cama e gemeu baixo, só de pensar no que acontecera na noite passada.

"Ran maldito...dessa forma...você só vai atrapalhar meus planos."

Mas um sorriso leve adornou seus lábios e ele tocou seu membro, agora flácido.

"Você provou ele...antes de mim..."– disse para si, enquanto uma sensação estranha percorria seu corpo. Mas ele não teria esse tipo de pensamento. Ele tinha um objetivo bem claro naquele local.

**OWARI**

Pronto. Agora estou em paz. Coments, sim?

Mystik


End file.
